ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
J.R. Carter
John Randolf Carter (born February 26, 1965) is an American professional wrestler currently working for Professional RPG Wrestling. Carter is a two-time PRW Cyanide Champion and is signed to an exclusivity contract with the company. He is also an accomplished singer, guitarist and lyricist. Life Before Wrestling Any information relating to the life of J.R. Carter has been gathered through first person accounts with family and friends as well as public records. Carter is very reserved in divulging any aspects of his life. John Randolf Carter was born February 26, 1965 in Dyess, Arkansas to father Johnathan and mother Virginia. J.R. as he was nicknamed was the first of five children, listed oldest to youngest: John Randolf Carter, Jack Carter, Margaret Carter, Jeanette Carter and Mary Carter. Records from Dyess High School show that J.R. was an outstanding student and athlete. He lettered both in varisty football and wrestling. As well, he was active with the school's choir. Accounts from neighbors and childhood friends depict the young Carter as very quiet, hard-working, respectful and creative. Like their father before them, both J.R. and his brother Jack worked as mechanics. After graduation, J.R. worked in his father's garage for two years, according to the family, before departing for Little Rock, Arkansas. After leaving Dyess, only his sisters paid a couple visists to their brother. He was seemingly well, having taken up performing onstage each night at various nightclubs and bars. In conjunction, his daytime jobs included everything from mechanic work to garbage duty. Whatever he could do for money he did. Contact with his family waned nearing his mid-twenties. Brother Jack heard of J.R. traveling to Nashville in 1989 to pursue a career in music. By the time he was able to track him down, J.R. had already given up on his dream and become a deacon. It was not a surprise to the family as the young man was very spiritual and devout in his formative years. Some time around 1995 Carter was wed to a woman named Delia Morgan. Information provided by medical and coroner records report that Delia contracted pancreatic cancer around 2000 and died in December of that year. Five years would pass before any of the Carter clan would hear from their oldest brother. He suddenly returned to the old homestead in Dyess to learn that both his mother and father had passed away two years prior. Virigina first and then Johnathan. Sister Mary told of her brother's deep mourning, she attempted to console him but to little effect. J.R. became extremely depressed and continued to wear black clothing in mourning of his wife and parents. Though his mental health was questionable, siblings note that Carter was always in top physical shape. He departed Dyess shortly after arriving without giving any note as to where he was going. Professional RPG Wrestling 2006 to 2007 Out of nowhere, J.R. Carter debuted a professional wrestler on November 18, 2006 working for Professional RPG Wrestling. Agents with the company state that Carter caught their eye while he was touring the independent circuit. Such a revelation suggests that Carter had been training as a wrestler for a few years, though no one is sure except for J.R. himself. Family members were shocked to hear of their brother's new occupation, they had always assumed he was too shy for such a business. They also recounted going to watch a few matches when they were young. J.R. was not forthcoming with any interests he may have had in the business. Still, Carter excelled in the ring at first. He held programs with Adam Xclusiv and put on good matches by industry standards. Aside from his first matches, Carter became increasingly inconsistent as an on air figure, showing up mysteriously from time to time. On June 21, 2007 Carter won his first championship, the PRW Cyanide Championship, and promptly lost it that very same day to Stevo Vigilante. 2008 J.R. Carter returned to PRW in the latter half of June just in time to be booked for PRW's most anticipated yearly event, Summerfest 2K8. On July 8, 2008, Ryan Storm, Sebastian cobain and J.R. Carter were pitted in a Triple Threat match-up to determine the number one contender to the North American Championship. Despite Carter's efforts to dominate, Storm was victorious. Summerfest 2K8 came to a close and was quickly followed by Revolution later that month. Again Carter would find himself embroiled in a three-man encounter. However, this match was to be held at the legendary Folsom Prison between "The Man In Black", Marcus Falco and Robert Novak. Novak proved a disappointment when he did not show up to the prison. Instead, Falco and Carter would have a brief scuffle that would leave the former laying in the dusty yard. Having little to prove, J.R. simply left his opponent on the ground. The match ended on July 30, 2008 with no clear winner. Soon after, Carter took another unannounced leave of absence. "The Man In Black" Persona Since signing with PRW in November 2006, J.R. Carter has assumed the role of a very personal, secretive and quiet character not too far out of line with his true personality. His consistent choice of black wrestling garb and street clothing has garnered him the nickname of "The Man In Black". This moniker serves both as a tribute to one of his music idols, Johnny Cash, and as a testament to his overall outlook on life and dark, brooding demeanor. In contrast with his clothing, Carter is often one to act as God's "vigilante" and speak out against injustice taking place within the federation. This light and dark battle in Carter's personality is one of great interest among fans and has garnered him some very devoted fans despite his inactivity. Entrance Music Carter utilizes a track recorded by the late, afforementioned Johnny Cash entitled "God's Gonna Cut You Down". It was released on the album American V: A Hundred Highways on July 4, 2006, well after Cash's death. The song has been recorded by numerous artists over various genres. Notably, Elvis Presley released his version under another common track name "Run On". Traditionally, the song is sung with its gospel and folk music roots in mind. However, despite so many different variations in instrumentalism and lyrics, the overall message remains the same. "God's Gonna Cut You Down" foretells God's inevitable judgment at the end of days and that no one can escape it; salvation lies only in following the Word of God as He reveals it to men. Cash's version features a heavy stomp-and-clap beat accompanied by guitars and the sound of an anvil being hammered. Overall, it conveys the same ominous message of forewaring. In relation to J.R. Carter, the song portrays his deep spirituality and his great sense of right and wrong in the eyes of God. The lyrics also fasion Carter to be the "conscience" of PRW: ::He called my name and my heart stood still/For he said, "John, go do my will! In Wrestling Name: "The Man In Black" J.R. Carter Billed Height: 6' 3" Billed Weight: 229 lbs. Billed From: Dyess, Arkansas Finishers: :Rock Island Piledriver (Double Underhook Piledriver) :Bitter Tears (Indian Deathlock) Signatures: :Running Powerslam :Running Knee Lift :Hammerlcok DDT Championships: :(2X) PRW Cyanide Champion Category:Characters by birth year Category:1965